The Last Horcrux Piece
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione found the last Horcrux, unfortunatly when it was created a piece of Lily Evans 17 year old soul and James Potter's 18 year old soul were captured as well in the last horcrux.PLEASE REVIEW :SG


The Horcrux

Chapter one: The blast from the Past.

By SuperGirl

November 1976...

"What is he doing?" said a frighten young Lily Evans. She was standing next to her boyfriend James Potter and in front of the Lord Volermort was casting some sort of spell on an old antique clock. They were on Order business and tracked him down to his new location. It didn't seem like they were there at the best time.

"I don't know this is dark magic Lily." said James looking back at her from there hiding spot. She looked up with her eyes wide and fear coming over her facial expression. They watched as the Dark Lord looked like he was about to do something to the clock. "Let's go right now Lily." James said taking her left hand in his. She looked up and nodded she had fear on her face, yet she knew this was something she had to do, the young seventeen year old girl and eighteen year old boy chose that moment to attack the Dark Lord.

"Ava-"

Twenty-one years latter…

"Come on Harry, it's the last Horcrux." said a brunette with long curls coming from her hair at all angles. The boy in questioned looked up at the girl and nodded. His face had scratches on it and cuts on his arms. He wore Jeans and a torn up shirt, the best he could manage up after a year of traveling to destroy the Horcrux. Next to him was his best friend Ronald skinny red-haired boy with his hair pulled back in a ponytail. Ron nodded to Harry and held out his wand the three surrounded the broken clock in front of them. They knew they had to get the Dark lord's Soul Piece out of the clock to destroy it.

"Turn it back to midnight." said Hermione the young girl in the group. "That is when he created it, he will emerge from it then if we can do the unforgivable curse it will all be over." she said in a sigh of relief. Harry smiled at her he seen tears coming from her face. She smiled back at him blushing some, she then turned to Ron and smiled at him encouraging her best friends. "Ready?" asked Harry taking a deep breath. They nodded in anticipation over came them.

Harry performed the releasing charm the clock floated up some and the three back up ready for what was to come. A huge gush of air came up pushing the three back some. They tried to stand there ground from the force of the winds coming to the clock. To destroy it they had to release the Dark Lord from the object itself.

Soon a cyclone of some sort started forming causing things to blow in directions turning into a small looking tornado. "This one is different!" yelled Hermione taking cover from a tree trying to keep herself landed. "We can do this." said Harry quickly casting a stone-foot charm on his shoes. Ron grabbed on to a small tree and held on as the wind blew around them . Green cloud formed above them fallowed by a black and a red cloud then the three clouds separated in different directions.

The winds died down and Harry took off the charm on his shoes. "Did you see that!" he asked referring to the three clouds. The two nodded with there wands extended. The three got in there defense pose all three's back against each other waiting for the Dark Lord to come to scene.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry looked down at his wand then Ron and Hermione. "Did you?" They both nodded no. "Harry. What was that noise."

There was another noise. Then a green light went up into the sky making a green skull with a snake coming from it's mouth.

"JAMES, JAMES!" The three wizard froze hearing this. "There is someone out there." whispered Hermione.

Harry nodded his eyes widening noticing two figures to the side. "Is it you know who?" asked Ron, Harry shock his head no. Harry continued to stare at something coming towards them.

"Harry what is it!" cried Hermione shaking some. He shock his head no- no.

There was a rustle in the bushes. The three held out there wands. Two figures came to view a female with long strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind. Walking with a tall man. "Sirius!" the Female called for, they looked around. "SIRIUS!" yelled the man. "Where are you guys!" Harry could see them approaching he began to shake.

"Harry, did you hear that?" whispered Hermione grabbing his arm he nodded as the two came into view.

"Where are we?" the female voice asked the male figure. "There are people over there let's go see." the male figure said. Slowly the figure came into view the female looked up.

"It's daylight?" she whispered. "It was night time." she gasped out the male nodded then approached the figures. "There wizards." he said. He jogged with the female coming closer. "Were with the Order!" the man said running up to the trio. Hermione backed up into Harry. "Who are they?" asked Ron shaking some.

"Look!" said the man pointing up, the female gasped. "Oh no!" she said covering her face. ":We didn't get him!" she gasped out she turned to the man. "We have to find Sirius and Remus!" she said pulling on the mans' robes.

"Hey you three have you see two wizards?" Hermione gasped. "Harry they came with him!" she said softly, Harry collapsed to his knees catching the woman's eyes looking at him. The slowly Harry fell over. "Harry!" cried Hermione swooping to the floor.

"Is he okay?" asked the female running up to the golden trio. Hermione looked up at green eyes she had seen for many years starring back at her. She looked up at the man the woman was with and fainted herself. Ron looked up and swallowed. "Harry?" Ron asked the looked down the up then up then down again at the man.

"I'm not Harry." the man said confused her looked at the red haired female. "Harry, that's a new one." he said smiling at the female she just rolled her eyes. She then bent down and looked at the boy then up at her compaoion. "He looks like you James." she said softly. Ron kept looking back. "You- you do look like Harry." said Ron.

"Excuse me, but whom are you?" asked the female. Ron gulped some. "Ron Weasley." he chocked out. The girl then looked over at Hermione who laid on the ground. "Who is she?" she asked. "That's Hermione Granger and he is Harry." said Ron pointing to the boy the female was looking at. She gently touched his forehead and moved his bands. "Oh my god." she said looking up at her companion. He bent down at looked at the boy.

"He does look like me, but I don't have a nasty scar like that, and I think I am several inches taller might I add." the girl rolled her eyes again. "Gezz James, you are taller then half of the male population your age you know, not everyone at eighteen is over six feet." she grunted some then removed the boys glasses. James grabbed then looking at them oddly. Ron stood there looking at the two in awe.

"Your- I know who you are!" said Ron gasping, "I know why Harry fainted, your Lily and James Potter." he swallowed hard. "But how?" he gasped out.

"How do you know who we are?" asked James looking up at the red haired boy.

"My head hurts." gasped out Hermione on the ground, Ron bent down to her. "Hermione, James and Lily are standing here above Harry who is unconscious." The girl sat up some and looked over to where the two were standing. She then looked at Ron.

"How can they be here now?" she asked Ron shock his head.

"Your friend here will be fine, Lily here can wake him up." said the man smiling at the two. Hermione nodded puzzled.

"Hey wake up sleepy head." whispered the woman holding Harry's head. She gently rubbed his face.

"You never do that to me." complained James looking at her she giggled some and rolled her eyes. The girl then pulled the man's collar on his robe and his face towards hers and she kissed him gently then let go quickly .

"Your terrible." he said grinning. There was a stir in Harry the female looked down at him smiling gently Harry slowly opened his eyes the closed them. Hermione held on to Ron in shock gasping at the scene in front of them. Harry then slowly reopened his eyes trying to focus. "Oh his glasses." said James pulling them back on the boy. Harry blinked a few times and gasped at the female looking down at him. She was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. He blinked again and she smiled.

"Hello Harry." she whispered. He tried to speak nothing came out.

"How are you?" a voice asked, Harry turned to see a tall man bending down smiling at him with chocolate brown eyes with bits of gold reminding him of Hermione's eyes when she smiled. He then looked up at the female holding his head gently.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked. The female laughed lightly. "No, I am afraid your far from heaven." she said looking over at James who helped sit Harry up. Harry then turned to the man who was bending down looking at him. "You got a nasty scar there." James said touching Harry's forehead. Harry gently touched his forehead forgetting for a moment he had a scar. "Where did you get that bump." asked the girl eyeing the scar.

"Volermort gave it to me." he said softly swallowing, he then turned and noticed Hermione and Ron starring at the scene.

"Are you sure I am not dead?" asked Harry looking back. The girl laughed some, "No I am sure, you are alive eh- Harry is it?" she asked he nodded. Harry then looked at James and swallowed then the female. "You have the same eyes." said Harry flabbergasted. James blinked then looked back and forth from Lily to Harry a few times. "He is right, however they look more beautiful on her sorry chap." said James helping Harry to his feet.

Harry looked up at the man who was at least six inches taller. The girl sat up as well and dusted off her robes and stood at Harry's height. She smiled some at him and extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you Harry, I am Lily Evans and this is James Potter." Harry then fell over face down.

"Oh my god!" gasped Lily.

"You killed him." chuckled James who was pushed by Lily.

"No it's just that Harry is your Son!" said Hermione running over to Harry.

"Who's son? I am only eighteen!" said James looking at Lily.

"How would that be possible, he is our age James." she said pushing him lightly.

"No you guys." Hermione turned red she was getting frustrated. "It's 1998!" she yelled at the two.

Lily and James froze.

"Oh my god I am almost forty then!" said James touching his hair.

"It's still there James." said Lily patting his head.

"Wait, were both still the same age, but how?" asked Lily looking at James.

"We took our vitamins." he suggested which he received a light smack.

"It was the Dark Lord, he did that, remember James think back to what we were doing, no wonder we can't find Sirius or Remus!" she covered her mouth.

"What were you three doing out here?" asked James.

"We were destroying Tom Riddles' Horcrux, then we seen you and we didn't get him there was a huge power that came out then we seen you!" said Hermione. Ron nodded gasping. "Is Harry dead?" he asked.

"No stupid he fainted seeing his mother and father." Hermione replied smacking him.

"What I say?" asked Ron rubbing his arm.

"Wait that boy is our son." James then looked at Lily who's eyes were fully opened.

"He has your eyes." James said Lily nodded and looked at James.

"He looks like you, but shorter." she replied looking at James.

"He has your height then, or he never took his vitamins." Lily laughed some.

"Oh my god, he has your bad vision too!" she pointed out.

"Harry's stirring!" Said Hermione smiling she bent back down and looked at Harry. "Harry." she said smiling she hugged him tightly. "Hermione." he gasped out. Ron bent down and helped him up to his feet. Harry stood then looked at James and Lily smiling at him. "So I am not dead." he said Hermione nodded some. "How?" he asked.

"They came out of the Horcrux with Tom Riddle." said Ron.

"That means there part of the Horcrux." said Hermione looking at the two.

"That is what he was doing James!" said Lily. She covered her mouth.

"If were part of this Horcrux you know who will not be destroyed unless we are." said James looking at Lily.

"Oh my god." said Lily. "Then you guys opened it up, that explains why were young, but wait!" Lily froze.

"Your our son, it's 1998.. Twenty one years or so." she froze. "How old are you?" she asked Harry.

"Seventeen, my birthday isn't for a few weeks."

"The prophecy-" stuttered James.

"When were you born?" asked Lily.

"1980." said Harry.

"Your seventeen? And you are seventeen." said James looking at Lily.

Lily sat on the ground with a flow not caring where she landed.

"Is the war still going on?" asked James, Hermione nodded. "It started up a few years ago, again."

"Do you know Sirius and Remus?" asked Lily.

"Sirius died a few years ago, Remus is still alive." said Harry looking away.

"Harry, what happened to us?" asked Lily. Harry looked at Lily and closed his eyes he started to shake some and Hermione grabbed him and held him.

"The dark lord killed you both, it was on Halloween 1981." said Ron. "Harry lived through the unforgivable curse some how, but you two-" Ron looked away as well quickly.

"The protection counter curse." said James. Lily looked up at him. "That can be the only answer, if James and I performed one on Harry then we must have." she paused looking at James and smiled at him. "It takes so much love to do one of those." she smiled some and jumped up into James' arms unexpected and held on to him. James was shocked and held her tightly. "We did that?" he whispered softly.

"Only soul mates can do that." said Lily turning back. "Not everyone can find there soul mate in this lifetime. It's been told that when you do find your soul mate as a wizard you can do more powerful things together then anyone else."

"Remus owes me 20 gallons." said James laughing Lily smiled at him.

Hermione laughed a bit too. "That is how you lived through that night Harry, you're the product of two soul mates that is why Dumbledore told you about the love your parents left with you."

"Duh." said Ron rolling his eyes.

"If the Dark Lord is here, we have to destroy him." said Lily looking at James then frown some. "If we destroy him, we will be destroyed." James nodded then kissed Lily's temple softly. "Were here for a reason, we are here to kill him once and for all, we will get our revenge and we will keep Harry safe again." said James pulling Lily up with him.

"If you fight him you'll die again." said Hermione.

"We know, but we already died once, were together now and we will die again to save Harry." said James pulling Lily tightly to him. She nodded. "We joined the order with no fear of death, if we already have died, we were given a chance to finish what we started, we will kill Tom Riddle." said Lily.

"We don't know where he flew off to!" said Ron.

"He will come after us, that is for sure." said Lily.

"If he knows were still here he will come for us." said James, "He probably doesn't realize we were part of that Horcrux yet, when he finds out he will try to save him self."

"Petunia." said Lily softly. She turned to James. "Maybe I can patch up things with her-" she looked at Harry and frown some. "You see Petty never liked me being a witch-" Harry nodded some., "She doesn't like me being a wizard much either, she raised me." he said softly.

Lily gave James and weird look. "I fell terrible about that Harry." said Lily.

Harry laughed some as did Ron and Hermione.

"it's okay I am an adult now." he said smiling.

"Seventeen years old." said James looking at him. "And he is short like you." he said looking at Lily.

"Okay I get it- I. Am. Short." she said slowly enough for James to hear her clearly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked James to Lily she looked up at him and stared at him for a moment. "I will go where every you go." James smiled some. "If were here we might as well spend some time enjoying ourselves until we face you know who." she smiled and kissed James softly and wrapped her arms around him as he held her there.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stood there without knowing what to say or due. Harry couldn't help but smile looking at his parents, it was better then any photo he ever had of them. He looked up at Hermione who had tears in her eyes she smiled lightly and turned back to the two wizards embracing holding on unknown what was to come, afraid yet safe within each others arms.

"I love you Lily." James whispered softly only Lily heard as she clung on to him. It was quiet a day for them, the future was grim they knew what there fait was, however seeing there future standing a few feet away was strange yet gave them hope.

Latter…

There was a ring at the door of a residence at Private drive in London. A tall linky brunet with gray strains in her hair answered the door and froze.

"Hello Petunia." said Lily standing with James, Harry, Ron and Hermione at the door.

"Lily-" the woman gasped out. "How?"

The girl stepped forward. "I had to see you before I die again." she said looking up at her sister. Petunia covered her mouth as tears started to form. "Lily?" she asked softly. The girl stepped forward more and hugged the older woman who began to sob into the girl.

"I had to see you Petty one last time." Lily whispered into Petunia's hair. "I am sorry for leaving you-" she said holding on to her. Petunia let go of the hug and wiped her eyes. "How can you be here?" she whispered covering her mouth.

"Harry brought me here, I am sorry, but I am going to have to leave you once again Petty, but I had to see you before I leave again." she said looking at her sister.

Petunia looked over at Harry who looked warn down some. "Hello Harry." she said softly. He didn't reply he looked over to James and Petunia then noticed James Potter. "He is here as well?" she asked looking at James.

"Yes, you see a piece of James Soul and mine of when were where in our seventh year at Hogwarts was trapped in something called a Horcrux, without us knowing. Harry found it, however there was something else in the Horcrux we have to destroy to keep everyone else safe we will have to sacrifice ourselves again. I just had to see you again." said Lily with tears.

Petunia was covering her mouth.

"Mom, whose at the door?" a voice said. Petunia turned to Dudley.

"Oh it's him with his friends?" said Dudley.

"Go to your room, Dudley." she spat out, Dudley gave Petunia a snotty look then went up the steps.

"Sorry, he and Harry had a childhood like ours, it's my fault." said Petunia.

Lily looked over at Harry and gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Why don't you stay here." said Petunia opening the door more.

"Harry's room is still his, I am sure his friends can stay up there and I can pull out the bed on the sofa for you and James." said Petunia.

"What about Vernon?" asked Lily.

"He isn't here, were currently separated… It's a long story, but your welcomed to stay long as you need." Lily froze some and hugged Petunia again. They embraced tightly as both cried a little.

"It's been hard the last few months, raising Dudley by myself, putting him in college on my own. I am so glad I have you back Lily." said Petunia.

"I am sorry for leaving you again." Lily said patting Petunia on the back gently.

"I am too."

A/N: This is it for Part one or chapter one! So much happened I hope everyone likes it!

J please review! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
